


[Untitled]

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Written for the [](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_prompts**](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) challenge. Inspired on this [pic](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5tgfnAh781r77gnqo1_250.jpg)

Nino found he was out of beer when he opened the fridge and that just wouldn't do. How else was he supposed to play find the keys the next day if he didn't have anything to inebriate himself first? He looked outside the window, it was raining hard. It was to be expected since the rainy season had started a while ago. He could very well forget about it and save himself the trouble of going out in the rain but strangely he felt like taking a walk. After changing to more appropriate clothes to go out in the rain, Nino headed out to the nearest combini.

On his way out of the combini he saw a familiar figure walking slowly. A man wearing a yellow raincoat and black boots and carrying a navy blue umbrella. The man went along the side walk splashing the puddles he found along his way, that combined with his clothes made him look like an overgrown ten-year old. He seemed so immersed playing with water that it took him a while to notice when Nino approached him.

"what are you doing here, Oh-chan?" Ohno stuck his hand out of the umbrella and looked up.

"Isn't it amazing?" Nino chuckled, he thought Ohno was referring to the rain but better let him continue to be sure.

"It's like god's way of making people take a rest, don't you think?" He was still sticking his hand out, playing with the little raindrops. "There's people that just don't know how to stop and relax, to them rain is nothing but a big inconvenience." He stopped for a moment to splash another puddle then continued. "After they get tired of complaining of being unable to go about their schedules they realize they now have time for themselves."

"If it's raining recluses like you feel safe to come out and play." Nino laughed and pushed him away.

Ohno smiled softly and splashed another puddle "It also gives people who are sad a moment to be sad."

"Wait, isn't that bad?" Ohno shakes his head.

"Sometimes you need to be sad to be able to feel happy, again."

"Are you sad Oh-chan?" To that Ohno smiled again but didn't answer.

Nino scoffed. "Well, you know what? I don't think rain is all that. See those guys over there?" He said pointing to a team of workers probably fixing a broken transformer. "I bet those guys think the only upside of this rain is that they don't have the sun scorching their skin but they have to pray to anyone and everyone who is listening for them not to slip and break something. People go on being the same rain or not.”

Ohno looked at him and pouted. "You weren't home." Nino nodded in understanding.

"I have a phone, you know?" he said, showing it to him. Ohno takes it from him and shows him the screen.

"You didn't answer." Nino averted his gaze.

"Ah, well, I'm going home now." Ohno nodded but didn't move. Nino rolled his eyes and took his hand. "And by that I meant, come home with me. Now."

Then Ohno smiled, genuine smile this time and held Nino back.

"It stopped raining."

"How very convenient." He grimaced, Ohno chuckled. "Well, I guess this means it's time for this, as you say recluse to go back to his hole and for you to stop moping around." He starts walking again with Ohno in tow.

"Let's go home."


End file.
